


He Dreams

by tyn_thinks



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyn_thinks/pseuds/tyn_thinks
Summary: Mame thinks of then, and now.
Kudos: 8





	He Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A really short and self-indulgent introspective fic looking into my favorite JO1 and most precious member of all, Mame-chan! I wrote this a long time ago at the spur of the moment one night and decided to finally post it lol. 
> 
> It's been a while since I posted a fic so please be gentle with me and my writing, sorry about any inconsistencies, grammatical errors and anything else!
> 
> I also want to make it clear that this is simply my study on Mamehara Issei and he is a real human being with his own thoughts and conflicts and I do not want to make it seem like I know everything about him and what he thinks because I don't. He is his own person and I tried hard to keep true to what we have seen and heard and he's told us and I wold never want to take away that humanity of his, because in the end he is that, a real human and this is just a simple study into his person so please just take this with a grain of salt. Thank you!

He often dreamt of the same thing.

The lights hanging over his head, the few seconds of deathly silence before his name was called out and cheers erupted across the room. In that moment everything turned into white. All he could see were the tears streaming down his face. In that single moment he couldn’t focus on a thing. His world had erupted into colors, bright lights pulsed across the stage, and Mame himself had exploded into a whole new person.

It was the start of a whole new life. One, that he was never ready for.

In an instant everything changed. He was suddenly whisked away by the glam of being an idol. One second he was a regular high school kid taking part in some survival show his sister convinced him to join, the next he was taking several pictures for magazines, learning the lyrics and choreography to their new debut song, and having to relearn what it meant to be human in the entertainment world.

Mame, honestly speaking, was overwhelmed.

He often felt scared, taken aback by everything and would often go to his “older brothers” in the group for comfort. It was hard to fall out of the habit of a simple 17 year old. Now he had thousands of people looking at his every move. Analyzing the way he spoke, zooming in on his features and making articles about him.

Mame often dreamt of that day and wondered what his life would have been if his name was never called. What would he be doing now?

He often talks with Junki. The man has become a constant in his life. A form of comfort and solace. Mame saw the figure of a person he could rely on. Junki was the type of person Mame would write about in his middle school essays, a person he could look up to without an inkling of doubt in their actions.

He often felt happy with him. Junki felt the same way, he knew. His favorite thing was rooming together with Junki and talking with him about their day, making jokes and poking fun at the other members when they’d come to join for a late night party.

In those moments Mame felt peace. 

Yet, fear wasn’t far behind.

These were the people he would stick by forever. He loved them, cherished their company and knew that as a center he couldn’t let them down.

Mame often wondered what would have been of this group without him. Would it be better? Worse? There were so many ifs that made his head spin more than trying to decipher what Shion said half the time.

He often dreamt, he often feared, and he often worried, but it was on that day when he saw the crowd at the fanmeeting that he soared.

It was surreal. Seeing fans, thousands, of people calling his name. Cheering him on, that everything truly sunk in.

He was Mamehara Issei, the center for JO1, just a simple kid at 17 years old, yet truly loved by many.

Mame would never admit that he cried, but of course his older brothers wouldn’t give up a chance to tease their youngest. He had so much piled up on his shoulders, so in these times, it was okay to break that facade, if only for a few seconds.

In this moment he knew he wasn’t dreaming. He could cycle through several thoughts and alternate timelines, but none would matter because he was here now. Living in this moment as the center of JO1, and nothing would ever change that.

That day was so long that it almost feels like a dream. The lights, the deathly silence and then the cheers. He remembers everything now. He remembers seeing his parents with these large grins. He remembers looking out into the crowd to the fans crying into their sleeves. He remembers looking over at Ren, a kind, yet sorrowed smile. 

Yet, most of all, he remembers his name being called out.

_ Mamehara Issei. _

_ That’s him. His name. I did it. Thank you. _

A chapter closes on one moment of his life. He will forever dream of that moment, yet the past must fade eventually, and Mame will no longer back away with fear and regret, but look forward with a goofy smile on his face and eyes full of determination. His name is Mamehara Issei, and he is JO1’s center.

This is no dream, but a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this short fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos go a long way, and if you ever want to chat please hmu on my JO1 twitter, @mameshibe I promise I am a nice person and I love talking to new people! Thank you!


End file.
